familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Colbert County, Alabama
Colbert County ( ) is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. Its name is in honor of brothers George and Levi Colbert, Chickasaw Indian chiefs. George Colbert operated a ferry across the Tennessee River in 1790 near present day Cherokee. The county seat of Colbert County is Tuscumbia. It is part of the Florence - Muscle Shoals Metropolitan Statistical Area known as "The Shoals". As of the 2010 census the county's population was 54,428. History Colbert County was originally established on February 6, 1867 after it split from Franklin County over political issues after the American Civil War. It was abolished eight months later on November 29, 1867 by an Alabama constitutional convention and then reestablished on February 24, 1870. It is also the location of Ivy Green, the birthplace of noted author Helen Keller. Colbert County is also home of the towns Sheffield and Muscle Shoals where many popular musicians such as Aretha Franklin and the Rolling Stones recorded music. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 95.34%) is land and (or 4.66%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 43 * U.S. Highway 72 * State Route 20 * State Route 157 * State Route 247 *Natchez Trace Parkway National protected area * Natchez Trace Parkway (part) Rail *Norfolk Southern Railway - freight lines going South, East, and West.Alabama Railway Map. 2008. Alabama Department of Transportation. Accessed 2012-03-15. River *Tennessee River Adjacent Counties *Lauderdale County, Alabama - north across the Tennessee River *Lawrence County, Alabama - southeast *Franklin County, Alabama - south *Tishomingo County, Mississippi - west Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 54,984 people, 22,461 households, and 16,037 families residing in the county. The population density was 92 people per square mile (36/km2). There were 24,980 housing units at an average density of 42 per square mile (16/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 78.52% White or European American (non-Hispanic), 16.62% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.34% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. 1.12% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 2010 According to the 2010 U.S. Census Bureau: *80.4% White (non-Hispanic) *14.0% Black *0.4% Native American *0.7% Asian *0.0% Native Hawaiian or Pacific Islander *0.91% Two or more races *2.0% Hispanic or Latino (of any race) There were 22,461 households out of which 30.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.00% were married couples living together, 12.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 26.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 23.80% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 27.80% from 25 to 44, 24.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 91.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,954, and the median income for a family was $39,294. Males had a median income of $32,112 versus $20,107 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,533. About 11.10% of families and 14.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.40% of those under age 18 and 11.90% of those age 65 or over. Settlements Cities *Muscle Shoals *Sheffield *Tuscumbia Towns *Cherokee *Leighton *Littleville Unincorporated communities *Allsboro *Barton *Buzzard Roost *Colbert Heights *Ford City *White Oak In popular culture *Colbert County was featured in a three-part comedy feature on Comedy Central's The Colbert Report from November 28–30, 2006. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Colbert County, Alabama *Properties on the Alabama Register of Landmarks and Heritage in Colbert County, Alabama References External links *Colbert County official website *Colbert County Tourism *City of Tuscumbia official website Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Florence–Muscle Shoals metropolitan area Category:Colbert County, Alabama Category:Established in 1867